


Hot Summer Night

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds a way to keep warm during the cold winter months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

**Title:** Hot Summer Night  
 **Author:** **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #458: Change of Seasons  
 **Word Count:** 5 x 100  
 **Summary:** Severus finds a way to keep warm in the cold winter months.  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **A/N:** Inspired by (and title taken from) the song [Hot Summer Night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwgcqfBQ4cs) by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals, my current addiction. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me. 

 

“Bit chilly out.”

Severus glanced over at Potter, who was removing his ridiculous woollen hat and spilling snow all over the table. “Observant as always, Professor Potter.”

Potter grinned. “Don’t you love winter? It’s beautiful outside, the holidays are coming…”

“The students are coughing, the floors are slippery, my dungeons are freezing…” 

“And then you can curl up in a blanket or have some cocoa to get warm by the fire,” Harry continued, taking the seat next to him.

Severus frowned. Truthfully, he didn’t need a fire to get warm. Harry accomplished that quite well simply by being near him. 

~*~

“That reminds me,” Potter said. “I actually have your scarf. You forgot it at the staff meeting last week.”

“Yet another reason to despise winter,” Severus said. “Extra articles of clothing to be left about, forgotten. Such a nuisance.”

“I can bring it by your rooms tonight, if you’re around,” said Potter. “I wouldn’t want you to go without it for Hogsmeade tomorrow.”

Severus nodded shortly. “Very well. I shall see you then.”

He stood and took his leave, before his madly spinning thoughts of Potter, his rooms, and the many, _many_ uses of scarves caused a rather noticeable problem.

~*~

Potter knocked at his door an hour later. “Wow, you’re right,” he said, handing Severus his scarf. “The dungeons _are_ freezing.”

“Nobody’s forcing you to stay,” Severus snapped. “Good evening.”

“Hold on,” Potter said, pushing the door open. “Can I come in? I’d like to talk.”

Severus raised a brow. “About what?”

Potter shrugged. “Classes, the weather, current events…”

“All of those topics sound exceedingly dull,” Severus said dismissively.

“Fine,” Potter said. “How about we talk about how I’ve been dying to kiss you for months?”

Severus’ jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

Potter’s mouth covered his, and he felt only heat. 

~*~

There may have been snow covering the ground outside, but inside Severus’ bedroom, it was a hot summer night. Potter covered his body with kisses, making Severus feel like a twisting inferno ready to explode. And when Severus finally sank into him and felt the sweet heat of his body, Severus nearly came on the spot. 

“So hot,” Potter whispered. “Feels so good.”

Severus groaned. He’d always wondered if he’d been imagining the spark between the two of them. But now it was clear that it was no spark – it was a fire. 

He only hoped it’d continue to burn.

~*~

“Brilliant,” Potter gasped. 

“Are you surprised?” Severus asked.

“Nope,” said Potter, kissing him. “I knew you’d be incredible.”

Severus said nothing. He’d never ask Potter if he intended this to be a one-off, but he wished he would give some indication one way or the other.

“Dungeons don’t seem so cold now,” Potter commented. 

“No,” Severus agreed. Cold was the very last word he’d use for them.

“You know,” Harry said hesitantly, “I’d really like to come down more often, if you’re okay with that. Keep you warm?”

Severus smirked and kissed him. Perhaps there _were_ some benefits to winter.


End file.
